


Voltron: The Sequel

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, S6 and above never happened here, The first couple of chapters are just fliller/the set-up, There may be vine references., Timeskip, okay i lied in the 2nd one a major thing happens so..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: What if all the Paladins stayed together in a giant house when the war ended? :/





	1. In the Works

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear things up:
> 
> Keith is married to Lance with 3 daughters and a son.  
Lance is married to Keith with 3 daughters and a son.
> 
> Shiro is married to Curtis with a son.  
Curtis is married to Shiro with a son.
> 
> Veronica is married to Matt with 4 sons and 2 daughters.  
Matt is married to Matt with 4 sons and 2 daughters.
> 
> Allura is engaged to Lotor with a daughter and son.  
Lotor is engaged to Allura with a daughter and son.
> 
> Shay is dating Romelle  
Romelle is dating Shay.
> 
> Pidge and Hunk aren’t seeing anyone (or are they..?)

Keith poked his head out from the bathroom.

“Has anybody seen my knife?

“You left it in the kitchen, I think.” Pidge yelled from her room.

“OH SHIT-“ he yelled, running out of the bathroom.

“LANUAGE, KEITH KOGANE-MCLAIN.” Veronica yelled.

“CARAJO!!” 

“THAT’S NOT ANY BETTER.”

A teen, with pale skin, brown hair and hazel eyes walked over.

“Mom, Can you stop yelling? It’s like, 9:00am.”

“Sorry, mija. Your uncle just has a foul mouth.” Veronica replied.

The teen sighed, and slid down the stair railing.

Matt, who was just going up the stairs ruffled the teen’s hair, chuckling.

“Dad! I spent ages doing my hair!” 

“Sorry, Marisa.” Matt said. Marisa stomped up the stairs, annoyed. Hunk chuckled. “Teenagers, right?” “You’ll learn when you have kids.” Matt said. Hunk went a little red.

Matt chuckled.

“Just joking, unless you’re planning to.” Matt said, patting Hunk on the shoulder.

“And shouldn’t you be at work soon?” Matt added.

Hunk perked up.

“Oh yeah! I’m still getting to grips with my new job.” Hunk said.

Hunk then went up stairs, a little flustered.

Soon enough, finally, the entire house was down.

And that house consisted of 30 people.

Pidge was the last one down, pulling on a lab coat and on the phone with someone.

“For the last time, Mom, I am fine! I’m just a bit sick at the moment! Look, I’ve got to go. The kitchen is chaos.” Pidge finally said, hanging up.

She was right, but everyone was just yelling over each other trying to have a conversation with whoever.

Pidge sat down, sighing.

Hunk looked at her, pausing his discussion with Keith.

“Are you alright?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, I just have a cold.” 

“Yep, you do. Are you sure you are fit to go to work?” 

“Yeah, Yeah, Totally.” Pidge replied.

“Fine, But I’m making you soup when I get back.” Hunk said.

“But you get home so late, you really don’t have to.”

“I finish early, The reason I’m so late home is because I spend all my time trying to decipher pre-schoolers handwriting, honestly I think Galra code was a lot easier compared to the kids in my class’ writing.”

“I doubt it’s that bad.”

“Katie, Have you seen pre-K writing?”

“... No? Well, yes, but that was ages ago.”

“Pidge, You’re writing was like Celtic signs, it was impossible to read, even Mom and Dad couldn’t read it.” Matt said, butting in.

“Are we talking about writing?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, and how bad Katie was at it.” Matt teased.

Pidge groaned.

“I have to go work, see you.” Pidge said, walking away from the table.

“YOU DIDN’T EAT ANYTHING!” Hunk yelled.

“I KNOW! I’M NOT HUNGRY!” Pidge yelled back at him, finally leaving the loud room.

Hunk stood up and ran after her

Keith looked at Hunk bolting off.

“Is it just me or do Hunk and Pidge seem a bit... off?” Keith asked.

Lance shrugged.

“No idea, I haven’t seen much of them, seeing as Hunk is always late home and Pidge is either at work or in her room.” Lance said.

“Yeah, Something is off.” Matt said.

“What’s off?” Veronica Asked.

“Something is going on with Pidge and Hunk.”

Veronica looked at them.

“Really? I though everything was normal with them.”

“Do you think they know something we don’t?” Lance asked.

“Like what? Like they’re secretly dating? HAH! ... Wait...” Matt thought for a moment, for a long time.

“Oh god. I think they are.” Matt said, loudly.

“Who’s what??” Shiro yelled-Asked, from down the table.

“I THINK THAT KATIE AND HUNK MIGHT BE DATING BUT I’M NOT SURE.” Matt yelled back.

“YOU SERIOUSLY JUST FIGURED THAT OUT??”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

“IT’S REALLY OBVIOUS AND HAS BEEN FOR YEARS.”

Veronica nodded.

“Yeah, it has a bit.” Veronica muttered.

“And don’t they also share a room?” Keith Asked.

Matt gasped.

“Oh my god, they’re roommates.” Matt said.

All the kids, whom were at a smaller table, groaned.

“I mean.... Oh wait, no, no, I see it now. Yeah now I definitely understand what dad meant.” Matt thought out loud.

“Oh yeah, I remember Christmas. That was... one hell of a Christmas.”

“What happened?” Shiro asked.

“Dad may or not have _accidentally_hung up too much mistletoe, I swear there’s still some on the roof.” Matt said, shaking his head.

Hunk, who had re-entered the room, and had a while ago, cursed quietly under his breath.

“UNCLE TSU SWORE!!” A girl with tanned skin, black hair and blue eyes yelled, pointing at Hunk.

Matt spun around, before he gasped.

“HUNK. THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT!”

“Oh okay, so that gives you a right to talk about my love life instead of just asking me?” Hunk Asked, eyebrow raised.

“Busted.” Shiro muttered.

Pidge stompted In.

“My boss made me go back home.” Pidge said, arms crossed.

“... ARE YOU AND HUNK DATING BY THE WAY??” Lance asked, really loudly.

“It took you guys this long to figure out...?”

“KATHERINE ABELE HOLT. How did you not tell your family?!” Matt Asked.

Pidge shrugged.

“I just thought you guys figured it out, it wasn’t exactly much of a secret.” Pidge said, in between sniffs.

“How were we supposed to know??” Lance asked.

Pidge shrugged.

“I thought you guys were smarter than this!” Pidge said, flinging her arms up.

“WELL, UH... WE AREN’T.” Lance said.

Keith facepalmed.

“I’m married to an idiot, aren’t I?” Keith muttered.

“Yes. Yes you are.” Pidge answered.

Hunk shook his head, before turning to Pidge.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine...?” He asked.

Pidge nodded.

“I’ll just work.”

“Oi, no working. You need to rest.”

“But-“

“No but’s. You are sick and need rest!”

Pidge groaned.

“Fine.”

Hunk kissed her on the cheek, before smiling widely.

“I’ll see you after work, Okay?”

Pidge rolled her eyes, blushing slightly.

“Okay.”

Hunk waved her goodbye.

“OOOOOOOO-“


	2. A Big Whopping Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk suddenly wakes up with a realisation.
> 
> (By the way, this is set a couple of months after the last chapter :))

Pidge has been sick for a couple of days, way more than she should.

Though, finally, in the middle of the night, Hunk caught onto what was going on and shot up, yelling.

Pidge looked at him, confused.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Nope. Definitely not. Katie, Have you been wondering why you’ve been sick like every single day in the morning?”

“... Yes? I think everyone has.”

“And why you’re tired almost all the time?”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Have you actually considered that... you may be pregnant?” Hunk asked.

Pidge blinked, thinking.

“Oh god. It all makes sense now.” Pidge muttered.

Pidge got up and sprinted into a bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later and hugged Hunk.

“We’re going to be parents.” She said, starting to cry.

Hunk’s eyes widened, before smiling widely and he hugged her.

[The next day, Saturday]

They both decided to sleep in, besides the bursts of nausea both waking them up.

Though, they both decided to get up way later than they thought.

They sprinted down the stairs after getting ready around 10:23, just as everyone was finishing breakfast.

“You look... better, Pidge.” Lance said.

“I have found out the reason why I’ve been being sick!” She exclaimed.

“Oh?” Matt perked up.

“Me and Hunk are expecting a baby!” She said, happily.

Matt shot his head at Pidge.

“HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE- EXCUSE ME- WHAT?!” Matt screamed.

Keith stuck his head out the door from the kitchen.

“Matt, language.” He said.

“NO. I JUST LEARNED I’M GOING TO BE A FUCKIN UNCLE, WHAT THE FU-“

Lance stared at Pidge and Hunk blinking.

“Wow.” He said.

Shiro quickly stormed down the stairs.

“I heard yelling! Is everyone- Why is Matt on the floor?” Shiro asked.

“He finally understands how I feel.” Lance said, patting Matt on the head.

“MY LITTLE SISTER IS GROWING UP SO FAST.” Matt said, crying.

“Matt. I’m only 32.”

“STILL!! THAT’S PRETTY YOUNG FOR A MOTHER.”

“Matt, You had Marisa when you were still in space...” Lance pointed out.

“Look, That was unexpected.”

“Wait what-“

“LOOK, THE POINT IS-“

“NO. NO. YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW, HOLT-“

“Guys stop.” Pidge said, loudly.

“Lotor can probably hear you, and he lives all the way in Seattle!” Pidge said, her arms in the air.

“I thought we all agreed to call him ‘Hunk’s Old Boyfriend that Cheated On Him’” Lance Said.

Hunk winced.

“Lance you better stop right now or you will see Lotor really soon-“

Lance squeaked and ran off, screaming.

“He honestly has a girlier scream than me.” Veronica said.

Keith nodded.

“Yup.”

Pidge chuckled.

Keith looked at her, confused.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing, I just remembered something.”

“Okay...?”

“Should I call my parents?” Hunk asked, looking at Pidge.

Pidge looked at Hunk.

“Yeah, I’ll call mine.”

Pidge pulled out her phone.

“hey. hey dad.” Pidge said.

“guess what.”

“I’m gregnant.”

“Yes, I mean pregnant.”

“And yes.”

Pidge pulled the phone away from her noise from the noise coming from her device.

“Dad.”

“Dad!”

“DAD!”

“I understand you’re really excited but can you please keep it down? Natasha is still sleeping.”

“Is Mom there or is she still at work?”

“Should I go call her then?”

“Alright, I’ll see you later. Bye Dad!”

She sighed.

“And now I’ll have to deal with the fury that is my mother.”

“Hey Mom... Uh...”

“What?! No! I am not getting married to th- Wait... You think I’m dating HIM?! MOM! I’VE BEEN WITH HUNK FOR MONTHS, IN FACT, WE’RE HAVING A KID.”

“Well that’s one way to announce it.” Lance said, downing a cup of coffee.

“You’re gonna regret that really soon.” Keith said.

“I have no regrets, apart from one. All but one, which was getting in a giant robotic cat to be pulled into a war that I never wanted to be in.”

“That was entirely your fault by the way, just saying.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Though, the unusual quietness was filled by yelling which was coming from Pidge’s phone.

“Wait no Mom I’m f- aaaand she hung up and she’s coming over. Great.” 

Hunk nervously waddled into the room.

“I accidentally called my dad. He’s coming over tomorrow, and my moms, and my entire family.”

“Oh my god..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is one of Matt and Veronica’s kids btw :)
> 
> and the next chapter will be mostly dialogue btw

**Author's Note:**

> hAh I HAVE DECIEVED YOU


End file.
